


It's time.

by candream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: Wanda loves the spring.





	It's time.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: mention of character death (Spoilers for "Avengers: Age of Ultron")

Wanda loved the spring. All the growing flowers that painted the world in fresh new colors. It always reminded her of the beauty of that season.

When she was younger she always loved the winter. But since Pietro's death she couldn't handle the cold anymore. She also didn't want to.

Like New Year's Eve she thought spring was a new beginning. For something she never did before. Something that Pietro totally loved to do.

It was finally time to start living again. For Pietro. And she was pretty sure this was everything that he always wanted for his little sister.


End file.
